Bucket list
by Byakuya-evans3
Summary: when Maka gets sick, and is told she has a month to live, her and Soul travel around the world to fulfill Maka's bucket list
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This is my first Fanfic… it's a Soma ( gotta love them Soma's ;) )

**I do not own Soul Eater**

"How is that possible?" Soul said, a single tear floating In mid air, as he hunched over on the hospital waiting room chair "FUCK!"

Let's rewind…. Perhaps a week…? Ya! That should be good. School finished for the year, Maka as usual, got highest in class, followed by Ox, who was livid. Soul and Maka returned to their apartment, to drop of their things, then they took the Harley and drove to kid's party. They had lots of food… but the next day is when it all started. Maka, had eaten something at the party, and was sick the next day, and the day after, and it went on for a week or so, before Soul took her to the hospital, she got weaker and weaker everyday.

"Soul, can I bother you?" She asked "Anything, what do you need?" He said, walking over to the couch, where she was watching Modern Family or something like that. He knelt down, on the floor by her head, "Can you read me a book?" Maka asked, as she weakly reached for the remote, her hands shaking. Soul wrapped his hand around hers, subconsciously taking the remote, and turning it off himself. The screen turned black, as he turned his head, "what book?" Soul asked, "how about the one you gave me for my birthday?" Maka said "you've read that one, a million times" He said, getting up. "Can you read me a book?" Maka asked, as she weakly reached for the remote, her hands shaking. Soul wrapped his hand around hers, subconsciously taking the remote, and turning it off himself. The screen turned black, as he turned his head, "what book?" Soul asked, "how about the one you gave me for my birthday?" Maka said "you've read that one, a million times" He said, getting up. Books lined the walls of her room, the one she wanted was on her bed, beside another book, it was open, and a pen was beside it. Soul, being Soul, sat down, and read the writing. Clearly this was her diary. It was dated a few days before the end of school.

**Wow, I can't believe school is almost over! Summer is just around the corner. Next year, is our last at DWMA, I really hope I can make Soul a death scythe. I really want to still be his partner**, **even though he is a jerk sometimes. I wonder if he feels the same way, but, I don't only want to be his partner because I worked so hard to get him to this point, but also because, I think, I … love him?!**

_Oh wow! I had no idea _Soul thought, he walked out of the room, and sat on the love seat, opening the book to the first page. He started to read, but soft snores distracted him, Maka was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here is chapter two!

Thanks for the reviews… so here is my new and improved formatting!

Ill try not to make those super embarrassing typos…

**I don't own Soul Eater **

After a few days, Soul called a cab, and the pair went to the hospital. Maka's health was getting worse. The two walked into the waiting room, checkered tiles on the floor, navy blue chairs lined the walls, behind them, were windows that over looked the park on the side of the building. A nurse wearing a light turquoise scrub, asked them to sign in, and she took Maka right away. Soul sat down, and picked up an issue of 'motorbike monthly'. A half hour passed, and a doctor with a clipboard came out.

"Hello, are you Soul Evans?" he asked

"Yes" Soul replied, putting the magazine back on the table, he faced the doctor

"I have a question to ask you, about Maka, and a need you to fill out this paper work" he said, handing Soul the paper work. "What is you relation to Miss. Albarn?"

"I'm her boyfriend" _what a lie…_

"Okay, thank-you, I'll be back shortly" he turned and left. About 20 minutes later, he came back, whispered something in Soul's ear.

He was instructed to go back to the apartment and pick up Maka's things, they had to do some tests on her, and she had to stay overnight. Soul caught another cab. On the way back, he ran into Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"HEY SOUL! WHERE'S MAKA?" Blackstar yelled

"At the hospital" he replied glumly

"HAH! KNOCKED HER UP! I knew you liked her, but WHOA!" Blackstar exclaimed. Soul violently grabbed his collar "Blackstar you prick! She might DIE!" he growled, almost in tears. Tsubaki calmed Blackstar before a fight started, but Soul was already out of sight.

In the apartment, he put together a bag, and placed the book he started reading to Maka on the top. He grabbed the keys to the Harley from the counter and walked out the door.

Back at the hospital, Maka had taken some medications, and was feeling considerably better. The tests were in, and so were the results. When Soul came back, they would tell him first.

Soul walked in to the waiting room, a medium sized green bag in his hand, he looked around, and the room was completely empty. The nurse came in, after a few minutes, and she ushered him in. They walked through multiple corridors, until they reached Maka's room. "You have 5 minutes" the nurse said.

"So this sucks" he said "I brought your things" Soul said, motioning to the bag, and placing it on the floor beside the bed. Soul picked up Maka's frail hand, and held it tightly, they looked into each others eyes, but Maka broke the gaze, she was blushing too much.

"Thanks for coming, that really means a lot to me!" she said, perking up a little bit, and grasping his hand.

"Time's up" the nurse said, through an intercom like system.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Soul said, he stood up and walked out into the hallway, Maka just smiled back. The nurse took him out into the hall; they walked a bit in silence.

"So what are the results for the test?" Soul asked

"Not good" the nurse replied

"What is that supposed to mean?" Soul said, fearing what the doctor had said earlier, they reached the waiting room and they took a seat.

"She has a month" The nurse said, silently

"How is that possible?" Soul said, a single tear floating in mid air, as he hunched over on the hospital waiting room chair "FUCK!"


	3. Chapter 3

OOO! This chapter is cute!

I'm just warning you, I'm not very good righting sad parts… If you have any suggestions that would be great!

**I *sadly* don't own Soul Eater **

Soul came back the next day, just as promised.

"Hey, Tsubaki and the others got this for you…" Soul placed a bouquet of red roses on the night table. Maka sat up, using the back of the bed for some support.

"I'm allowed to go for a walk! And I can leave today!" she exclaimed

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, let me just get out of this hospital gown and into some real clothes" Maka giggled. Soul waited in the hallway. _Does she know what's in store for her?_ Soul wondered. _Will Soul tell me, the doctors said he would…_Maka thought as she pulled on a pair of pants, and zipped up her sweater. She walked out into the hallway, Soul casually leaning against the wall, eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Hey! Let's go" Maka said, putting her hands in her pocket, mimicking Mr. Cool, Soul eyes snapped open

"Ya, lets go"

The walk in the park was fairly un-eventful, except for a squirrel scurrying past them, and a lone bird tweeting as it flew by. Nearing the end of the walk, the awkward pair sat on a park bench- a fair distance apart from each other…

"So… the nurse said you would tell me the results of the tests" _Why do I have to tell her!_ Soul thought…

"Um, it's not good" He started

"what is that supposed to mean? It's not goo-"She was cut off, by one thing she absolutely didn't want at the moment.

"MAKA! PAPA HAS COME TO GET YOU!" Spirit yelled, running across the lush grass towards the bench. Maka fumed, he came to a halt in front of the bench

"You! What have you done to my Maka! She better not be pregnant!" Spirit said to Soul, starting to form a fist.

"MAKA CHOP" Spirit lay on the ground, slightly twitching.

"What a jerk" Soul scoffed.

"I'll go now" Spirit said, slowly hobbling off.

"Anyway, back to what you were saying"

"Oh, that" Soul said, wringing his hands.

"Do I have to stay in that hospital another night?" Maka whined

"No, it's worse, um, you have a month" Soul said, turning away to avoid her reaction.

"A mon-"She understood. She had a month to live. Plop, Plop… two tears, one more, then another. Soul slowly turned his head; he slid along the bench over to her, and caught her in a giant hug. Her petite frame overpowered by his muscular figure. Her arms slowly inched up his back, until she was strongly grasping his shoulders, her head fell on his shoulder.

"Anything you want Maka, I promise you, I will make happen, I promise you" Soul said, she pulled her head back, wiping the tears from her red eye, she started to giggle,

"My bucket list" she said

"Sure, what's the first thing?!" Soul exclaimed

"It's really stupid… I wanted to text a random number 'I hid the body'" Maka said, blushing profusely. Soul pulled out his cell phone, he entered a random number.

"I-hid-the-body… SEND!"

"NO WAY! I can't believe you actually did that!" Maka said, really surprised.

"Okay, what's the next thing?" Soul eagerly asked.

"I want to travel around the world" Maka said, gazing up at the clouds, lazily resting her arms on the back of the bench.

"Okay!, let's do it!" Soul grabbed Maka by the wrist, and pulled her off the bench.

"No, Soul it will cost way to much money!" Maka exclaimed. Soul whipped around, and took both of her hands.

"I told you, I will do anything, we might have to get a loan… but who gives a damn! Go get your things and let's go!"

So, a plan was made, Maka packed up her things that Soul brought from home, while Soul went to ask Lord Death for a loan. Maka took a cab to the apartment. She marched up the stairs to the second floor; she pulled out the keys to open the door, realizing it was already open. She opened the door a crack.

"SOUL?" she said, cautiously looking into the room. She opened the door all the way.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!" Liz, Patty, Kid, Crona, Tsubaki and Blackstar were all gathered in the living room, awaiting her arrival. Maka dropped her things at the front door and ran over to the group. Everyone settled down on the assorted furniture around the room.

They chatted for a while, until Liz asked "So, Maka what was wrong?" Maka, who was on the couch, curled up in a ball, like Crona would.

"I have a month to live" she said in a mouse voice. The expressions around the room, were all of devastation, tears filled the room. Maka tried to lighten the mood.

"I know, it's a pretty bad way to start the summer, but Soul and I are going on a trip around the world, I'll send lots of picture's and postcards" she said with an encouraging and warm hearted smile. The door creaked open, and Soul exuberantly walked into the room.

" Two tickets to Canada! We leave tomorrow-ow… Hi Guys!"


	4. Chapter 4

Seriously, this Fanfic is turning out better than I thought!

Thank you everyone, for taking time to read it, and posting reviews…

So, without further delay! Here is chapter Four!

**I don't own Soul Eater**

In Parry Sound, there was a 30,000 islands tour, and that was their first stop. The small plane landed at a small airport, Soul rented a motorcycle and drove Maka to the down town core. Parked on a side street, Soul and Maka walked around a bit.

"Oh, Soul look a book store!" the stop signal changed, and Maka ran across the street and into the store. Soul lazily followed, having walked into the store, he lost Maka right away, gone among the countless aisles of books.

_I wonder where the cookbooks are. _Maka thought _I should get a gift for Soul for all his help._ A medium height, brown haired girl was in the next aisle, stocking the shelves.

"Excuse me?" Maka said, curiously walking closer to the girl. She turned around, a bunch of books in her hands, and a pencil in her ear.

"Hello! How can I help?" She said excitedly.

"I'm looking for the cookbooks"

"Oh, come with me" The girl put the books down, and led Maka out of the aisle.

"Are you new around here?" She asked, waving to some other customers who just walked through the door.

"No, I'm just visiting"

"Cool! From where"

"Nevada… DWMA if you've heard of it" The girl stopped and turned around so fast, Maka walked right into her.

"DWMA! Are you serious! That is awesome, I've heard about it, it must be pretty fun" She said, gazing into the ceiling, daydreaming about what it would be like to go there.

"My name is Holly" She said, outstretching her hand "If you need anything during your stay, I'm here all week" Holly continued, clearly exited.

"Oh, thank-you" Maka replied, taken of guard by this girl's shock and excitement.

"No problem! Here are the cookbooks" She said pointing towards a shelf on the left "By the way, are you a meister or a weapon?" Holly asked

"Meister… My weapon should be around here somewhere"

"AWESOME!" The girls jumped, Holly separated a few books on the right handed shelf, and peered through.

"Is that your weapon?" She asked, looking at a white haired teenager on the other side. Maka looked through.

"Yup! That's him" Soul was reading some sort of comic book, clearly enjoying it.

"Thanks for all your help" Maka said, as the little bells on the door ringed, and the two exited the store. They crossed the street, and jumped on the motorcycle, and made their way to the docks. They paid for the tickets and made their way on the ship *'Archipelago'. "So, are you having fun?" Soul asked, taking a seat on a bench.

"Yes! A lot, how about you?"

"Tons" _mainly because I can be with you _he thought. The wind blew Maka pigtail's in her face, but she could still see the view… it was unbelievable, the little islands where people had built their cottages were stunning- they seemed to spring up like mushrooms in every direction you looked in. The space between some of the islands were so narrow, you feared loosing a layer of paint off the side of the boat. The waves lapping at the side of the boat created a calming affect, almost putting you to sleep. And that's exactly what happened, Soul and Maka both fell asleep, not only missing the rest of their tour, but they stayed on the boat and missed the next one as well! Eventually, night fell and they were still on the boat. _Where am i? Shoot! Soul and I are still on the boat! Oh well, we don't have to find a place to stay over night! _Maka thought, she got up from the bench and walked over to the railing. Admiring the silent harbor, and the water reflecting the stars. She didn't notice, but Soul had woken up, and was gazing at her, the moonlight illuminating her face. _How can this fucking be possible?_ he thought. Maka turned around, Soul shut his eyes, he didn't want to get caught… and potentially Maka chopped. She walked over, and crawled on the bench beside him and went back to sleep. Soul waited a minute or so, just until she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

* Archipelago is a synonym for 'group of islands', I thought it would be ironic to name an island tour boat that… just putting it out there, if you didn't know what that meant.


	5. Chapter 5

School starts soon, when it does, I might not have a lot of time to update… heh…

**I do not own Soul Eater**

They landed in France the next day. Maka had wanted to visit the Eiffel tower, ever since she saw it on a postcard her mom sent her. They walked down the cobblestone streets of Paris, admiring the small shops and extravagant clothes. The two made their way, to the large looming iron structure. Maka pressed the 'up' button, they waited in silence. The small elevator arrived, and they walked in. They took it to the top, which gave them a fantastic view of Paris.

"Now I understand why Kim and Jacquie wanted the mission here…" Maka said, staring out the thick glass window. Once they reached the top, shouts from the locals, caught their attention.

"REGARD! Le tour de France!" Soul ran over to the guard rail.

"Oi, Maka" he said, motioning for her to come over, but never breaking his gaze. She strolled over to an empty space on the rail. Looking down, she saw a jumbled, seething mass of colors flying down the street. Below them, each biker trying to take the lead.

"Hey, Maka have you seen my phone?" Soul said, leaving his spot on the rail, which was eagerly snatched up by another onlooker.

"No, but didn't you have it in the elevator, you were taking pictures" she said "Let me try calling it" she pulled out her own phone and dialed his number. Within seconds, 'So Scandalous' was weakly heard through the gathering crowd.

"Hey, Over there!" Soul charged through the crowd to reach the ringing phone.

"Hey you! Give me my phone!" The man whirled around, surprised by both the ringtone and the white haired teen running towards him. Evidently he was caught off guard, before he knew it, he was pinned to the ground, and the newly stolen phone taken away from him.

"Garcon, lache moi!" the man said.

"Sorry I don't speak French" Were the last words the man heard, before his face met Soul's fist.

"Maka we should go!"

"Ya, the quicker the better" she said, meeting him at the open elevator, the two dashed in, leaving a crowd of shocked bystanders behind them. In their rush to leave the elevator, Maka ran headlong into… JUSTIN LAW?!

"Justin?! What are you doing here?" Maka asked

"This is my area, I'm the European death scythe, anyway, you two just apprehended the pickpocket we have been trying to catch for a while" he said, running into the elevator, to 'fulfill his lawful duties.'

"Huh" Maka said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry Dr. Smith, the line was busy" the nurse said, hanging up the cordless phone. "No matter, we will try calling him tomorrow"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Soul Eater **

Next destination: The Swiss alps! Soul remembered skiing there when we was younger. It wasn't really on their map, but since their trip to France was cut short (Regarde! Les criminels!) they decided to visit somewhere else. There was a small resort, where you could rent out cottages or you could stay in the hotel. "Wow, good Idea" Maka exclaimed, as she dropped her bags on the carpeted floor and plopped on the couch. "Makes me feel like yodeling" Soul said, melting onto the loveseat on the other side of the room. A knock came at the door, and Maka went to open it. "THE GOD IS HERE!" Blackstar said running into the small living room, snow flying everywhere. "Black star will you please calm down" Tsubaki said, fearing he would break something within the first 5 seconds they were there. Kid walked in next, flanked by Liz and Patty, making a symmetrical entrance. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, shocked and very surprised. "Well, Soul invited us" Patty said. "Is Crona here?" Soul asked. "Ya, but he's having a slight mental breakdown" Maka and Soul peered out the open door, Crona was there, standing in the snow, fearing the snowflakes. The group chatted for a few minutes "The reason we came here was to do some shredding! So let's go!" Blackstar said animatedly. He grabbed Tsubaki's wrist and pulled her up, Maka was next to be violently pulled off the couch by the god. While the other's all got up by themselves, as not to have the same fate, getting their arms ripped of my Blackstar. Everyone suited up, and made their way to the rental shack at the bottom of the hill. Kid, Crona, Blackstar and Soul all got snowboards, while the girls rented out ski's. Despite kid's contemplations of getting ski's because it would be more symmetrical, he got a board, mainly because he knew how to use one (Beelzebub). Crona was surprisingly good at it, even though the whole ride he was screaming "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!". Blackstar and Soul went to the terrain park to have a 'manly competition', but were both beaten out by Tsubaki on her ski's. Liz and Patty fell, and literally rolled down the rest of the hill, while Maka stood majestically at the top of a black diamond slope _I killed the kishin, I'm not scared. _She used her poles to get a starting push, and off she went, crisscrossing between the tree's and other people on the hill. "Good job Maka, that was your first black diamond run!" Tsubaki said. They went for a lot more runs. "Where's the food?" Blackstar said. "We should probably head back to the hotel, we haven't had dinner yet, and it's getting pretty late" Liz reasoned, putting her ski's in the rack and walking in the general direction of the building. The others followed.

A magnificent feast was lain before them, rolls, veggies and a pork roast. With fully bellies and tired soul's, everyone said their good bye's and good night's and returned to their rooms. Maka and Soul had to snowshoe back, because during dinner, it had snowed at least 15 feet. The stars twinkled, reflecting off the snow. "Thank-you so much for all the trouble you went to, to organize this trip" Maka said. "No problem, besides your my meister, and I would do anything to protect you, but, because the inevitable is, well, inevitable, I'll do the next best thing" Soul replied. "Hey! Don't talk like that!" Maka said concerned. They reached their cabin, shook off their snowy clothes, and went to bed.

About two a.m. in the morning, Maka woke up, looking out the window, she didn't see the snowy evergreens that were supposed to be there, all she saw was snow, lots and lots of snow…


	7. Chapter 7

So, here is chapter 7…

**I don't own Soul Eater **

"Soul! Soul! Wake-up!" Maka screamed, in a frenzy to find anything to keep them warm- candles, blankets and sweaters.

"What is it?" he asked, stumbling out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We're snowed in" Maka pointed out the window.

"Shit"

"We need to stay warm, all the power is out" She said, looking around for a match to light the wood stove in the corner of the room.

"Just go back to bed, the covers are warm, once you warm them up" he said, tired and walking back to his room.

"Can you at least help me start a fire?" He turned around

"Do you have a match?"

"Ya, here" she threw him the box that she just found in the cupboard.

"Watch and learn" he said smugly, catching the matches and approaching the stove. He threw in some newspaper, covered it with logs, struck the match and threw it in. Immediately, the flames grasped the wood and paper surrounding it, engulfing them in heat, and lighting the room. Maka crawled onto the couch, and covered herself up with a blanket.

"This is really not cool" Soul said, doing the same thing.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Maka questioned

"Ya, but know we have a cheery fire, I might as well stay up a bit" Soul said, Maka sighed, her head lazily falling on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Soul asked

"I'm going to miss this" Maka sighed. _Ya me too _he thought

"Oh! That reminds me!" She threw off the covers, and ran into her cold room. She emerged with a wrapped gift. She handed it to Soul.

"What's this?" he asked

"I don't know, open it" She said playfully. He ripped open the carefully wrapped package.

"Seriously?! A cookbook" He said, flipping through the pages.

"I want you to cook something, without burning it… it's part of my bucket list" Maka said, sternly

"If this is your way of mocking me, you shall not have you laugh!" He said (I think he was trying to imitate the way Maka spoke… Some days)

"Oh please!" She said, re-wrapping herself with the blanket. Soon enough, the two were asleep again; Soul was drooling, his head hanging of the arm rest. Maka was curled up on the other corner.

Morning came, ant they ate a granola bar, considering that was the only thing they had. The roof was now covered, and any chance of calling for help was lost. The day went by slowly with barely anything to do. Maka wrote some poetry, and Soul was carving something out of wood. Eventually they got bored… So they tried to invent a card game, but that didn't really go over to well.

"NO! that defeats the purpose" She yelled

"Well not really…"

"Grrrr…. MAKA CHOP!" The rest of the day was spent doing… nothing, or next to nothing. Soul looked over his new book, while Maka read one of hers. Later in the evening, Soul woke up (Sleeping was also one of their options of things to do), and heard some voices.

"Oi, Maka" he said, shaking her awake.

"What?"

"I think someone is out there". Soul and Maka started yelling, to make sure, if someone really was out there. A few minutes passed, and eventually the door creaked open, and Justin Law walked in (Okay seriously Justin!? Are you some sort of stalker?!)

"Justin?!" They said in unison.

"Like I said before, this is my area… now, get your things, and let's get you out of here". They hurried to grab their things, and ran outside to meet Justin. His snowmobile had a back sled, where they piled their things, and took a seat. It was quite cozy- sitting shoulder to shoulder did prove to very warm, considering they were only in their pajama's.

The left side of the hotel was engulfed in snow, the rescue crew set up a makeshift infirmary in the lobby, because some people got injured by broken glass or other things. When Soul and Maka walked in, the rest of the gang found them immediately. Blackstar had some cuts on his face from a broken window in their room. Kid got a bruise on his leg, and begged Liz to punch him on the other side in the exact same spot, to make in symmetrical (of course). Maka checked her phone,

"Soul! Our plane leaves in two hours! How are we going to get out of here?" she said, sliding down the wall, and landing on the floor.

"Justin! Can you drive us to the main road? We have a plane to catch!" Soul said, calling the Suisse cab company.

They said their farewells to the others, who were staying for a few more days. Soul and Maka jumped into the snowmobile's back sleigh. Comfy and cozy…


	8. Chapter 8

WOW! It's the third last chapter…

**I do not own Soul Eater **

They didn't miss their flight, thanks to Justin… and arrived in Africa the following day. The car trip to Kilimanjaro was very scenic. They saw a whole bunch of animals- Lions, elephants and Gazelles.

"Okay, basically follow me" the guide said, after a crash course on mountain climbing and safety. They all wore protective harnesses and they sported oxygen tanks on their back.

"So, what's the occasion?" the guide asked us on the way to first base

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soul asked

"You know, two teenagers… you don't look like siblings… Oooh! Is it an arranged marriage?" He continued

"No" Soul growled

"We're just friends… we're doing my bucket list" Maka said, trying to clarify.

"Oh… sorry I brought it up" He said, sympathetically. The ascent continued every meter, the vegetation visibly reducing, and more need for oxygen tanks. Their feet getting heavier with every step, as the altitude increased. At the halfway mark, Maka's soul perception kicked in.

"Soul… something's here… an Afreet" She said "It's coming closer!"

"Everyone! Get back!" Soul yelled at the climbers behind him. The Afreet crashed through the mountain.

"Let's go" Maka said. The eerie glow of Soul's aura indicated it was time to go. He transformed, and spun in the air, Maka caught the shaft, and twirled it with expertise. For the first few attacks, she didn't use Soul, and when she did, the monster dodged it. Maka flung around and kicked him in the gut. He sputtered out a curse laced with blood and folded over in pain.

"Let's go. SOUL RESONANCE!" the souls sparked, and now they were able to use their special attacks. To finish it off, Maka used the witch hunter. The Afreet was sliced in two, the corrupted red soul, floating in mod air, surrounded by a black tornado like aura. Soul's torso came out of the body of the scythe, he eagerly snatched it up, and devoured it without delay. The rest of the climbers stared at them, mouths agape.

"Shit!" Soul said. Soul cool baby scandalous "Great! Now what is it!" he said picking up his phone.

"Hello" he growled, stalking off to who knows where… Maka tried to calm, the now hysterical climbers. _Know I know why they were doing their Bucket list_ the guide thought.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed, running towards her. When he reached her, he caught her in a tight hug, and whirled her around. _Just friends my ass _the guide thought, observing them from a distance. All he saw after that, was the white haired kid, telling the girl something, she started to cry, she hunched over, and then she started to jump everywhere, clearly very excited. All in all, whatever happened, they were happy. They began to walk over to him. "Listen, there are three other guide's. And we need to catch the next plane to Nevada, so could you take us down the mountain?" Soul asked, politely. "Sure, but you kids have some explaining to do"


	9. Chapter 9

EEEEEE! Second last chapter….

This is probably the shortest chapter *Thumbs up*… heh…

**I do not own Soul Eater **

They touched down in Nevada early the next morning. The guide at Kilimanjaro was genuinely surprised, that something like- turning into a weapon- was possible. The pair rode the Harley to the hospital in the afternoon, where they said they would explain everything. Once they got there, they were hustled into a conference room. The doctors and nurses that had cared for Maka were there, but also two new faces. Soul sat down, and Maka soon after, as she was transfixed by the mass amount of books that fit into the room.

"I'm glad you all could make it" Dr. Smith started "On our part we made some major errors. We would like to clarify them. Maka, you have the rest of your life to live. You only had a mild case of Botulism, or food poisoning, which caused muscle weakness. We mixed up the files, and told the both of you the wrong thing" He said

"Which means" he turned to the other couple, who immediately burst into tears. The rest of the people sat in silence. Silently, Maka rummaged through her bag, and pulled an envelope out.

"Here" She said, handing the couple the plane tickets.

"We were supposed to go to Tibet, Australia and Argentina… but I guess you are now". The tearful eyes of the couple looked up, Maka gave them the tickets.

"Ma'am, how can we thank you?" they asked

"Have fun" Maka replied with a smile. They cleared up a few more things, and they were ready to leave.

"Maka, could you wait in the hallway for a minute, there is something I want to ask them" Soul said. Maka shrugged, why not? She grabbed her things, and left the room. About 10 minutes later, Dr. Smith walked out.

"Your boyfriend sure is difficult- good luck" he said, walking away grumbling. _Boyfriend!? I wish _Maka thought. "Come on Maka, let's go" Soul said, proudly walking out of the conference room.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Not much, I just got them to reimburse the money we spent- with a little 'encouragement'" He said

"Soul! You didn't! Oh my god you did! You devil" Maka said to Soul, who flashed a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, it's the last chapter!

I hope everyone who read this… well, like it ;)

I know I had tons of fun writing it, and a small % of that fun was because I was procrastinating doing the dishes… LOLZ.

Sorry I haven't updated, I would have, but exams are coming up… so, ya…

Enjoy!

**I do not own Soul Eater **

"Okay, so then you throw in the tomatoes" Soul said to himself, busy in the kitchen, preparing a stir fry for lunch.

"So, was there anything we didn't do, that was on your list?" He asked

"yup, 5 things" Maka said, who was once again, reading the book Soul gave to her for her birthday.

"Okay, like what?"

"Put blue Gatorade in a Windex bottle, and go around in public drinking it. Going inside a store, asking what year it is, then yell out 'It worked' and run out of the store" Maka continued

"What worked?" Soul asked

"The time machine!" Maka exclaimed.

"Then, I wanted to glue quarters to the sidewalk, and watch people try to pick them up. Next I wanted to prank call someone famous" Maka finished

"That was only 4" Soul served the plates

"I know, I don't want to tell you the last one" She retorted, shoving a forkful of food into her mouth

"Fine" Soul said, doing the same. "But, I have to say, these things do not fit with your personality"

"So… Isn't that the whole point of a Bucket List?"

After lunch, they started the pranks. They walked out to the main street, and into a store.

"Excuse me?" Maka said, politely to the shop keeper

"Yes" he replied "

Do you know what year it is?"

"It's 2013" He said a little unsure

"YES! Our time machine worked!" Soul yelled, running out of the store.

Once they exited the shop, Maka pulled out the rigged quarters. Soul dabbed some glue and the back, and casually dropped them on the sidewalk. Soul led the way, to a hiding spot behind an old building, where the view was ideal. The first person, gave p really quick, seeing that the coin was stuck on the sidewalk. More and more people tried as well, and they were a lot more persistent. Behind the wall, Soul and Maka couldn't help laughing.

Next, they pulled out the loaded Windex bottles, and made their way back to the sidewalk. Maka opened her mouth, and spritzed some of the 'Windex' in her mouth. A few people turned, but only for a brief moment. Soul tried, and he attracted more stares. They joined in together, and everyone on the main street stopped, and were staring at the 'Suicidal teenagers, who were drinking a toxic cleaning product, as if it were Gatorade'.

"What" Soul said shrugging, and walking away.

They made their way back to the apartment, still drinking the Gatorade. Opening up the door, they made their way to the couch. After some debate, they decided to call Justin Beiber, considering it was the only 'star' they had in the contact book.

"So, how did you get this number anyway…?" Soul asked

"Tsubaki" Maka replied, concentrating on the keypad. She put the phone on speaker phone, three rings echoed around the apartment. The person on the other line picked up.

"Hello" Justin Beiber said,

"Is your fridge running?" Maka asked, holding back a laugh. There was a fumbling sound on the other line.

"Yes?" he said, questioningly

"Well, you better go catch it!" Maka continued, hanging up the phone, and the two erupted into incontrollable laughter.

"So, what was the last thing?" Soul asked, plopping down on the couch, and throwing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. _Oh my! I've been waiting since this afternoon! Why is she being so stubborn about it! ...maybe it's about the diary entry…._ Soul thought, flipping through the movie listings for that night.

"Oh, you know… whatever, it's nothing important" she said, feeling her cheeks heat up, as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Please Maka, I went through a lot of trouble to plan this trip" Soul said, playing the guilt card.

"Hey! Don't go making me feel guilty! I already said thank-you a million times" she said

"I might tell you" she said. "STOP! I love that movie!" she said pointing at the T.V screen. Soul hid the remote behind his back,

"I'll only play it, if you tell me what it is" Soul said

"Fine" She said, pulling a pillow close, and curling up into a ball. "Ireallylikeyoueventhoughyouc anbeajerksometimes, andiwatedakiss" Maka said, speaking so fast and slurring her words.

"What? I didn't catch all of that… but cam I tell you, something on MY bucket list- something we might have in common…" Soul smiled, hinting at something, but Maka had no idea what.

"Maybe" She said

"Okay, here goes" he said, taking in a huge breath "IreallylikeyouaswellMaka,eventhoughyouareasstubbornas amule,andireadyourdiarysoihopeyoud on't hearthisorelseiwonthaveahead anymore" He said

"Well, know that that is over with… let's start the movie" Maka said, avoiding the subject, and lunging for the remote which Soul held behind his back. She maneuvered around his knees, but, with no avail.

"No" Soul said, smugly, wrapping his arm around her back, and pulling her into his chest.

"What are you doing" Maka said, _Oh my Shinigami! Best day ever!_ Maka thought, she looked up, looking into Soul's crimson eyes,

"You know, I hear everything you said, right" He said, slowly beginning to close the gap between their lips.

"Good, because I heard everything you said, even about the diary, which by the way, is a journal" , she said, closing the gap ever so slightly.

"Oh really… so, you wouldn't throw a book at me if I did this?" Soul asked, closing the last centimeter that was left between them. A few seconds later, they pulled apart, their foreheads touching,

"Maka, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" He said, flashing her a toothy grin, Maka felt her cheeks heat up again, she turned around, and leaned against his muscular chest.

"Can we play the movie now?" she asked

"I have a better idea" Soul said, he pressed a couple buttons, and flipped to another channel. The screen was livened up, with colors. Pictures from their trip flashed in order of their globe-trotting adventure, and it was all accompanied by one of Soul's magnificent piano songs. And out of all the one's he knew, he played the one, when they first met.


End file.
